The Phoenix Rises
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What made CM Punk want to leave the WWE? This is my theory. Let's follow him on his journey
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Rises

CM Punk stood in the hallway having just left Triple H's office. He sat in one of the office chairs reading his script for the week. Suddenly, he came to a part of the storyline that made no sense. Why would CM Punk walk away from the opportunity to be WWE World Champion? That would make him the only Super Star on the roster not going after the title. That's bullshit because everyone knows for years around the WWE that CM Punk and Randy Orton have a wicked rivalry. Then again, so do Randy and Cena, but Randy and Cena haven't challenged each other in years. Why suddenly now is there a huge push to put Randy and Cena against each other? As a matter of fact, this reeked of the old days when CM Punk's story was totally put on the back burner because Randy or Cena wanted some attention in the lime light.

The whole damn story made zero sense to him. He sat reading and Roman Reigns comes into the office.

Roman: "Hey Phil. What's up?"

CM Punk: "Hey Joe. I'm just going over my script I'm supposed to be following for Smack down and it makes no sense what so ever."

Roman: "So tell them it makes no sense and that you'd never do what's written there. I have to correct people all the time."

CM Punk: "See, but with me it's different. I have a long history with this company and a long history of problems with everyone involved here. Especially with Mr. Mcmann and his "Best for Business" bull shit he's trying to feed everyone. He's been trying to screw me since my first title opportunity back when I was in my twenties."

Roman: "Wow, why does Vince have it out for you so bad?"

CM Punk: "Well, back in those days it's because I was a rookie and I didn't fit what everyone else around me was doing. I rebelled against the system and I was mouthy. I didn't have the pretty boy looks or the hard body and I didn't kiss everyone's ass and just smile when they gave me my lines. Now, ever since I walked out in Vegas when my contract was up it's because I dared to question the authority and Triple H asked me to come back. Granted, I got the merchandise I wanted and was Champion for 434 days and broke some personal doors down. Hell, I felt like I was doing good and wrestling felt like a good job and fun again. I did main events and I had awesome storylines I worked. Here lately, ever since they have put me on Smack down and RAW both, the stories are lacking. It feels forced and everything that I grew to love about WWE is lacking."

Roman: "Well, people are leaving the company left and right. I imagine there aren't a lot of story lines to stick to."

CM Punk: "They're leaving because they're tired of being dicked around like this. It's no wonder there's no diva division anymore. They hire people like Emma and Aksana who are annoying and make people not want to watch the Diva's matches. Then there's Eva Marie and Summer Ray. Eva Marie can't even wrestle. I like the fact that she's a rebel like AJ and bucks the system, but she gets out there in the ring and can't hold it down. Summer Ray as far as I've seen is just a beautiful woman. Fandango can't dance, but they focus on them going out there and dancing. This is the WWE not Dancing With the Stars. He's a joke and she looks like an idiot. I can't hold back anymore on what I feel on this."

Roman: "Then don't. You're CM Punk, dude, Fucking CM Punk. You never back down and you never sit quietly when you feel like you're being done an injustice. Handle this. Go out there tonight with that bullshit script and let them know you're pissed and won't take it anymore."

CM Punk: "You know what, Joe you're right. I'm CM fucking Punk. I don't back down and sit quiet. It is time for a change around here. I did it before and I will do it this time too."

Roman: "All right, dude. I'll see you tonight."

CM Punk: "See you tonight."

He nods his head and leaves the office with a new found confidence that he hadn't felt in a long time. The last time he felt this confident he sat down on that entrance ramp and took over RAW. He seriously had no intention of renewing his contract that July. He was done with all of the political bull shit and it was seriously not feeling like the WWE he loved anymore. It was time to put up or shut up. The only motivation bringing him back was that he wanted that Championship belt one more time and when he got the belt he felt everything was perfect. His exit was set up perfect. Until he was given that second chance and treated like he was heard and they gave a damn about him being there other than to be a warm body wrestling. Now, he had a choice to make.

He got into his car and drove back to the arena where the filming was going down that night. He was going to rock Smack down the exact way he rocked RAW with that promo minus walking out with the WWE Championship belt this time. It was time someone took a stand against The Authority and all the political bullshit that was magically creeping back into the art of wrestling. He was either going to bring it back to the days when he absolutely loved the job and ran out there to do "Clobbering time" or he was walking out of the company and away from the whole entire scene.

He gathered his gear from the trunk and took a deep breath. He looked at the outside of The Valley View Casino Arena in San Diego. This very well could be his last time ever wrestling for WWE. He wished it felt differently. He was usually excited as hell to be in a different place with different people every day. The fans yelling for him and signing their autographs and posing for pictures with them usually hyped him up and made him want to go out there and give his best performance. This time was not different. He still wanted to give his fans the best in the world. The problem is he didn't feel he was giving them the best in the world. He was still Best in the World it was just he had to work with such dribble that it made things suck. That's not what the fans saw. The fans saw their Super Star out in the ring night after night with their anti-hero of the week. He headed inside where the other super stars were bustling round getting ready for their matches. He suddenly spotted a familiar face he hadn't seen in years.

CM Punk: "Dave Batista."

Dave: "CM Punk, hey man. How's it going?"

He shakes his hand and gives him one of those "Man pats" on the shoulder.

CM Punk: "It's going better now that I see you're here. Dude, what made you want to come back to the WWE after all this time? I thought you were doing well in MMA."

Dave: "I still like MMA. I just thought it was time to come spice up the WWE. It's been boring and dull around here without me. Plus, I want a chance at that belt."

CM Punk: "Well, I know a few guys who have been working for that opportunity for years and they'll tell you you don't deserve it."

Dave: "I'll just have to prove to them how much I do deserve it. I'm back and I will be back on top again. You can count on it."

He smacks him on the shoulder again and CM Punk laughs.

CM Punk: "All right, man. I'll see you out in the ring later."

Dave: "Count on it."

He headed off towards the locker room and CM Punk looked around at all of the faces he watched come up from nothing in the catering area. Daniel Bryan had come all the way from then Independent Circuit with him and Seth Rollins and was now the fan favorite and deserved the championship as far as he was concerned. Then there was The Shield. He knew Dean from his work on the Independent Circuit and he loved his John Moxley character that was out there mixing things up. Now he was Dean Ambrose a part of The Shield. The most well- oiled machine in the industry in his opinion. They were an extremely tight working unit and they ruled the place when they were in the ring together. He felt proud of Dean's run as United States Champion and hoped he continued his run. He worked with and trained Seth Rollins. He worked to get him pushed in NXT and felt like he had watched one of his best friends turn into a one man wrecking ball out in the ring. He hoped he'd continue to rise to the top after he left the business if it came down to that tonight. Then there's the new power house, Roman Reigns. He saw a lot of potential in him. He had the look and the skills to become the next WWE face. He was everything that WWE looked for in their superstars. He had good looks. He had muscles. He had in ring skills and the fans loved him even though he was a bad guy and worked with the other two Shield members.

Kofi Kingston he often joked about him being his "road wife" cuz they traveled together on the same bus and had a lot of the same interests. They both loved comic books and video games and he considered him also to be one of his best friends. Another super star he watched rise from the Independent circuit. He hoped he didn't have to say good bye to any of them. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to take this stand tonight. If it ended up costing him his job what was he going to do? He loved wrestling and his lively hood was traveling on the road with all his friends and having a small party every night with them. How does a Straight Edge super star party? Easy, instead of turning to clubs and alcohol you go bowling or gather around and play video games. Hell, he went to bars and clubs and hung out with everyone. The bar tender would look at him sideways when he ordered non-alcoholic drinks and he got "How long have you been sober?" more times than he cared to answer. He'd say the same thing every time "35 years" and point to his tattoo on his knuckles.

He heard the theme music for Smack down playing and knew the show was starting. The moment of truth was getting closer. Seth Rollins comes up behind him and smacks him on the back.

Seth: "Hey man. Why aren't you in your gear? The show is starting."

CM Punk: "I'm not wrestling tonight."

Seth: "The hell if you're not. You've got a match with The Shield."

He shows Seth the script that he picked up in Hunter's office that afternoon.

Seth: "What the hell is this?"

CM Punk: "My script I'm supposed to follow tonight."

Seth reads over some of the stuff Punk is supposed to being saying and starts laughing out loud.

Seth: "Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't yours. Who the hell wrote this shit? I've read better fan fic drabble on the internet."

CM Punk: "Do you see me surrendering an opportunity at the belt to Batista?"

Seth: "Batista? He's not even a part of the active WWE roster. Why the hell does he deserve a championship opportunity?"

CM Punk: "Oh apparently if you go off the scene for 10 years or under you're supposed to be automatically be considered for the belt. Cena got it with The Rock and now they're trying to do it to me with Batista. One problem, they promised me I would have an opportunity and it was part of my contract when I agreed to come back to the WWE."

Seth: "They know damn well that CM Punk Verses Randy Orton would be "Best for business". Why the hell does Batista even matter? He's a part of RAW not Smack down."

CM Punk: "He can go where ever he wants just like Cena, Randy and me."

Seth: "Seriously, dude you should say something about this. It's a total injustice to you."

CM Punk: "I plan on saying something tonight. That's why I'm not wrestling tonight."

Seth gets a proud grin on his face.

Seth: "That's what I'm talking about. Go out there and drop another pipe bomb on them. Make them realize they're screwing you and they are screwing a lot of other superstars out there."

CM Punk: "Yeah and those other superstars weren't promised as a part of their contract that they would have an opportunity either. Those other superstars didn't fight for their own name the way I did with Hunter on numerous occasions. He needs a reminder of what is good for business and my wrestling for him is the only thing they have going for them right now."

Seth: "Whatever happens out there know that I have your back. If you need us to come out there with you, just say the word."

CM Punk: "No, I don't need The Shield to come out there with me. I just need three things my mouth, my balls and a mic."

Seth pats his shoulder again in a half hug and Punk squeezes back. Dean comes around the corner.

Dean: "What the fuck is going on here?"

Seth: "Ambrose, calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist. This is Colby and Phil business not Shield business."

Dean: "We're supposed to be going out there against CM Punk and I find you and him hugging before a match?"

Seth: "This has nothing to do with the match, dude. Are you not hearing me?"

Dean: "OK. It has nothing to do with the match. What is so important that you have to break character right before a match?"

Seth: "May I?"

CM Punk: "Go ahead. You're all going to hear it soon enough."

Seth: "Dude, there might not even be a match tonight if Punk drops this pipe bomb out there."

Dean: "They better not be cutting out our match."

Seth: "No. We're not getting cut. Punk is being done an injustice."

He shows Dean the script Punk gave him and Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "You can't be fucken serious."

CM Punk: "Oh they are quite serious. They seem to forget I'm the anti- establishment, loud mouthed, resident rebel. I'm not going to roll over and hand Batista a chance to go up against Randy Orton for the belt."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean: "How long have you been in the business?"

CM Punk: "I started in 2005 in the WWE. So about 9 years or so give or take."

Dean: "Holy shit. You just all of the sudden decided it was time to tell them where to stick this dribble huh."

CM Punk: "Well, yeah. This is the second main event I've been passed up for. Last year I was supposed to main event WrestleMania and The Rock came back. So, it became The Rock and Cena. This year I was supposed to headline and Batista comes back. What the fuck? All these guys go out of the business for years on end and then magically they come back and boom, they have a main event. Fuck everyone else who's been busting their asses for it. I've had to work through injuries. I've had to deal with politics and fight my way to the top tooth and nail. Suddenly, Batista gets an itch for a belt and he's main event at WrestleMania. You know who should've been in that event? Roman Reigns earned it. It should be Roman Reigns verses CM Punk."

Dean: "Roman Reigns Verses Randy Orton for the belt. You take on the winner."

Roman overhears the last part of the conversation and starts smiling.

Roman: "That would be sweet. I'd beat Randy's ass into the ground."

CM Punk: "Damn right, but guess who gets it? Some guy who's been out of work for 4 years and doing better as an asshole MMA fighter. As a matter of fact, there are two asshole MMA fighters who don't belong in the WWE. How many superstars have to get their arm broken or their elbows dislocated before they realize that Brock Lessner doesn't belong in wrestling? He likes to hurt people and bring the pain. That's not something that WWE does anymore. "

Seth: "That's one aspect I miss about Ring of Honor. Ring of Honor sat out there and encouraged people to hurt each other in the ring. You don't get "Fuck 'em up" chants in the WWE. They don't tell people "Fuck you" if they don't like them here. We don't get mixed tag teams where the guys and the girls all wrestle on equal grounds together. We aren't allowed to touch the female wrestlers. I've gone up against more than my share of bad ass chicks and it was awesome."

The sound man comes backstage where they are talking.

"Guys get ready. You're match is up next. Take your entrances."

CM Punk: "Well guys, good luck out there. I'll see you in the ring or not."

The Shield goes to take their stance at the top of the arena. Triple H's music hits and he takes his stand in the middle of the ring giving some speech about how great it is to have Batista back and how much he changed the WWE. Punk took his cue and came out, but he wasn't in his gear and he wasn't in the mood to be nice. He scowled and didn't even do his entrance that he usually does. He came into the ring with the script in his hand. Something never seen in the WWE ring and nobody should know about.

CM Punk: "You want someone to read this drabble written on these pages I suggest you hire someone from SAG because I am real."

He throws the written pages at Triple H and takes a stand in the middle of the ring with his fans eating it up and cheering him on with "CM Punk" chants.

CM Punk: "All right boys and girls in the audience tonight. You're about to witness something that nobody one else in the WWE Universe will ever see. You're about to see the crumbling of an empire."

Triple H: "Punk, what the hell are you doing?"

CM Punk: "I'm the voice of the voiceless, remember? I'm speaking for anyone who is not here and who has recently left the WWE due to rather shady circumstances."

Triple H: "You're doing this right here in front of San Diego, CA rather than taking this up with me in my office like a real man would."

CM Punk: "A real man would take this up in front of everyone here because they want to know the truth. They want to know the real reason why your bringing back old super stars who've been out of work 4 years and giving them title shots and having them headline WrestleMania when guys like me, Daniel Bryan and countless others back there get passed over week after week."


	3. Chapter 3

Triple H: "Do you really want to do this again in front of the world?"

CM Punk: "I live in front of the world, Paul. I live outside of those curtains back there and I have a real life that I deal with every day. These people are the only ones I trust around here. They are real with me and give it to me up front. You promise things and then drop the ball on them on a regular basis. I'm picked over week after week for main events and my stories are cut short because some super star that's been out of work for 4 years decides he wants to come back. Then you've got The Rock who's not even sure which side he wants to work. He comes back whenever he wants to go to WrestleMania and he gets title shot after title shot."

Triple H: "The Rock has been in this business longer then you've been alive on this earth."

CM Punk: "I doubt he's been wrestling for 35 years. I'll give him 15 years at most. My point is you and your best for business antics are costing all of us big time. We're losing talent because of you and your doofus father in law and your political games. You're more worried about who's out here in the ring talking bad about The Authority. What about the Divas that are leaving because you're not giving them any air time or how about the talent in the back that gets sidelined because you're too wrapped up in big name events. Since when is WWE about reality shows and putting their Divas in photo shoots? Last time I checked this is about wrestling."

Triple H: "Total Divas was an idea that came from the divas themselves. They want to show what happens in a day of their lives."

CM Punk: "Oh I'm sure that's what it started out as. It started out as an awesome idea on displaying the Divas talents and what goes into making a diva. But, now it's a tabloid TV show. It focuses on Nikki and Brie Bella and their love lives. It doesn't show the actual training the divas go through and it sure as hell doesn't show the whole division and what it goes through. It shows 5 girls and their perspectives."

Triple H: "That has nothing to do with me. I have no say about that. Why do you care what the divas are talking about? It's not even your business. You should be more worried about your own career and not where theirs is going."

CM Punk: "That's the whole reason I am out in this ring. I am thinking of my career and where it's going. Explain to me why I need to be involved in some bullshit story that involves me surrendering an opportunity to headline Wrestlemainia and give some part timer who hasn't wrestled in 4 years my shot at the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. Why is that best for business, Paul? Why is screwing me again good for business?"

Triple H: "We're not screwing you here, Phil. Dave needs a storyline and you happen to be the other player in the storyline. This gives you both an opportunity at that spot at Wrestlemainia. I never said you had to surrender your opportunity."

CM Punk: "Yeah. I never had to surrender my opportunity. That's why you had Kane come out there and kick my ass at Royal Rumble. That's why you had Batista throw Roman Reigns out of the ring because you weren't making anyone surrender their opportunity. Roman and I had that, but one more time we have to give up the spotlight to some part time asshole who left for the same political reasons that are happening right now. Who are you trying to kid, Paul? You don't honestly think that anyone is buying that crap."


End file.
